custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mahritahu
Welcome to the wiki, Mahritahu. I will however inform you that your article; Barog lord of obsidian is currently not meeting wiki standards. They are pretty minor issues, and can be fixed with a little effort; so I would recommend that you have a read over the Manual of Style--so we can take the necessary steps. If you need any effort, feel free to ask on my talk page, and I will be willing to help you walk through what you need to fix. Again, welcome to the wiki! The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 18:19, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I'm leaving you this message to tell you that the article you created, Barog lord of obsidian, has been marked for deletion. This is because you had created the article earlier, however, the name was changed to just Barog because the title 'Lord of Obsidian' is unnecessary in the title of an article. The page had also undergone a series of grammatical and formatting fixes. I hope this hasn't inconvenienced you and I apologise that you were not informed of this change sooner. Thanks! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 22:13, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry, Mahritahu. I merged the two pages. Just edit the Barog article for now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']] • [[w:c:custombionicle:user:SlicerBot|'bot']]) 23:30, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Kay thanks for the help slizer and Rando and it is alright if you want to edit any of my articles.Mahritahu (talk) 22:59, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :I also added a photo of "The lightning of Destral" on Barog just so people have a good idea how it looks like and a bit of extra infoMahritahu (talk) 23:24, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Hey Mahritahu, I noticed some very simple errors in your spelling, especially on your userpage. Most of the time names aren't capitalized, which I corrected on your newest page. Would you also please write out every u for a you? We have some guidelines on how writing should be done and abbreviations like this don't really make you seem that professional. -- 16:50, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok I know I have spelling mistakes but that is because I am from another country so I get a bit muddled up between the two languages :CMahritahu (talk) 00:40, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Infobox I'm not sure if you're aware, but the Infobox template you are using on your pages is outdated. Please, refer to the appropriate templates based upon which type of page you are creating: Template:Character, Template:Species, Template:Location, Template:Group, Template:Event, Template:Power (for powers and elements), Template:Object (for objects, weapons, vehicles, and Kanohi), and Template:Fiction (for stories, series, videos, games, films, storylines, or comics). I think you can decipher the purposes of the other templates. Thank you for your time. Shadowmaster 22:22, December 4, 2014 (UTC) It's no problem that you make mistakes here and there, probably happens to everyone. What I meant was that you should just capitalize names you use. he u on your userpage can stay if you like as it's your page which represents you and your content. I'd just change it to the full word in order to look more professional. It's not really a rule, but it's at best if you reply on the other user's talk page, it's easier to see if you answered yet. -- 14:07, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks for the advise and I understand how people want to look professional and sometimes I want to look like one too so I will try to correct my mistakesMahritahu (talk) 23:48, December 5, 2014 (UTC)